Nuestro secreto
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Severus y Harry tienen un secreto, el cual ahora no les importa revelar al mundo. Respuesta al reto Feliz cumpleaños, Harry 2014 de la mazmorra del Snarry.


Nuestro secreto

Resumen: Severus y Harry tienen un secreto, el cual ahora no les importa revelar al mundo.

Respuesta al reto Feliz cumpleaños, Harry 2014 de la mazmorra del Snarry.

Género: Romance

Clasificación: R/ T

Advertencia: Chan

One-shot

Link de la imagen: fc03 . deviantart fs71 / f / 2011 / 087 / d / d / iya book _ ii _ _ chap13 _ by _ littlemy _ pequeniami - d3cpmbv . jpg (juntar los espacios)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus miró por la ventana a Potter mientras se sentaba en el tronco doblado a la orilla del lago del calamar gigante.

-Creo que Harry está algo melancólico –le dijo el director, viendo precisamente a donde miraba Severus.

-No me interesa en lo más mínimo.

-Lo sé, Severus, lo sé –dijo negando con la cabeza, pero nunca perdiendo la sonrisa picara que solía lucir-, pero podríamos hacer algo por él.

-¿Podríamos? –preguntó mirando ahora al director que se sentó tras su escritorio- ¿Por qué tendría yo que hacer algo por ese fastidioso mocoso?

-Vamos, Severus, sé que te preocupa que esté tan deprimido…

-No, no me preocupa –dijo con desinterés-, lo que me recuerda… sólo queda una semana para salir de aquí y por fin, me veré libre de su presencia.

-Deberías ser más agradecido con Harry, Severus, gracias a que se enfrentó a Tom en el torneo de los tres magos…

-Fue coincidencia, Albus… el chico recibió mucha ayuda.

-Ayuda tuya, por cierto –le recordó.

-Bien, pero eso no quiere decir que yo quiera apoyarlo en su "camino a la luz" –dijo irónico.

-Severus –le retó el anciano-, no trates de engañarme, hijo, sé que te gustaría ayudar a Harry en lo que puedas.

-Estás equivocado…

-Está bien, te creeré –dijo como si estuviera resignado-, pero me gustaría que me ayudaras en algo, que me apoyes a mí, como un favor personal a este anciano.

Severus bufó, sintiendo el poder de manipulación de Albus en cada palabra, como si estuviera tratando de parecer más miserable de lo que en verdad era.

-¿Qué quieres? –y lo peor es que caía ¡Siempre caía!

-Quiero que hables un poco con Harry, sólo trata de averiguar por mí, lo que le pasa, sé que no me dirá la verdad si se lo preguntó directamente…

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo podría lograr algo como eso?

-Por qué no te tiene el cariño que me tiene a mí, por lo que no me ira algo doloroso.

-O sea, como siempre, seré tu conejillo…

-Severus –dijo negando y caminando donde el profesor para poner una mano sobre su hombro-, ciertamente me aburre tu hipocresía –dijo cambiando su faz y Severus abrió los ojos impresionado-, quiero que vayas, le digas a ese niño lo mucho que lo estimas y que me averigües lo que le pasa.

Severus no sabía que decir, era como si le cambiaran a Dumbledore de un momento al otro, pero tal parecía que estaba tan impaciente por saber lo que le pasaba, que había dejado su careta de lado.

Sonrió de lado, por fin podía ver al director tal y como era.

-Veré que puedo hacer por ti –dijo saliendo del despacho, no creía que fuera a resultar nada bueno con Albus tan preocupado, tendría que hablar con Potter, tener una seria conversación.

La noche llegó como siempre, fría en esa época del año, húmeda en el, lugar donde se encontraba, pero placida, tranquila.

Escuchó como la puerta de su habitación era abierta y sabía quién era, lo percibía, como siempre. El intruso caminó con cuidado hasta llegar a su lado, el costado de la cama que solía atacar cuando e visitaba.

Le sintió acariciar su rostro, probando si dormía, pero le gustaba jugar al inconsciente, como si no se supiera asechado.

-Despierta –le susurraron al oído.

Sabía que se arriesgaba al ir en su encuentro y búsqueda, porque si estaba ahí no era sólo para verlo dormir, como siempre debía tener un motivo ulterior, algo debía pasar para molestar su sueño. Abrió los ojos entonces, para que aquel que le seguía acariciando el rostro le viera reaccionar.

-Adoro cuando haces eso –le dijo descendiendo aun más, besando sus labios de manera superficial.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó feliz del beso recibido, era una maravillosa manera de despertar.

-Necesitamos hablar –le dijo corriendo las cobijas.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora? –le preguntó bostezando, ahora sí algo dormido con las caricias recibidas.

-Es eso o tener al director metiéndose en nuestras vidas.

Eso terminó por despertar a Harry y salir de la cama, viendo que como siempre sus compañeros dormían profundamente.

-No te preocupes, me encargué de darles algo para que durmieran profundamente.

-Eres el mejor, ¿Lo sabías? –le alabó colgándose de su cuello para besarle.

-Lo sé –dijo divertido conjugando las pantuflas de Harry-, tenemos que hablar.

-Lo imagino, Severus –dijo tomando la mano de su amante saliendo de la habitación.

Recordaba la primera vez que había recibido la inesperada visita de Severus en su habitación. Había hecho lo mismo que esta vez, Severus se las había ingeniado para poner un somnífero potente en las bebidas de sus amigos, sin que estos lo notaran, para hacerlos dormir completamente en la noche, sin temor a que se despertaran.

Salieron con precaución, Harry llevando su capa de invisibilidad. No fuera a ser que se encontraran con alguien fuera de la cama a las dos de la mañana, pero era mejor prevenir que estar luego dando respuestas de sus actos, algo que claramente no harían, no ahora, sí cuando toda la batahola de sucesos se les vinieran encima.

Caminaron en silencio, queriendo tomar sus manos, pero limitándose a esperar a llegar a los dormitorios de Severus.

Harry entró primero, sacándose la capa enseguida, no queriendo seguir sintiendo frío. No el frío que daba el clima o la humedad del lugar, sino más bien el no estar junto a Severus estando a unos pasos de él.

Severus lo notaba, no necesitaban palabras a estas alturas para poder saber que su amante anhelaba su contacto. Se acercó lentamente, acariciando su rostro con cuidado, dándose cuenta de la aspereza que se percibía en la piel cuando acabas de despertar, el frío que poco a poco empezaba a ganar terreno en la piel después de haberse levantado en medio de la noche y caminar entre las sombras.

Harry se mantenía quieto, esperando, disfrutando, queriendo apurar las cosas, pero disfrutando que le mimaran, que le amaran con tal intensidad, recordado, cada vez que recibía estas caricias, la primera vez que le fueron entregadas.

_Harry no aguantaba más, lo único que quería era salir del ojo del huracán, pero era tan difícil, acababa de ser seleccionado para participar en el torneo de los tres magos, sin saber cómo había pasado, porque no había puerto su nombre, no quería arriesgar su vida, no más ¿Por qué querría morir en un juego, teniendo un psicópata tras sus pasos y su sequito de dementes? Pero estaba ahí, esperando a Dumbledore quien le había mandado con los demás campeones, quienes tampoco entendían mucho lo que estaba pasando._

_Luego todo había sido un caos. Tenía que participar de un torneo en el que no debería estar, pasando pruebas una más difícil que la otra, arriesgando su vida, peleando a diario con quienes nunca pensó, sus amigos, sus compañeros, aquellos que debían apoyarle y ahora le daba n la espalda._

_Hubo un momento que explotó, y no fue con la mejor persona precisamente._

_-¡Déjeme en paz! –por primera vez había gritado a un profesor, pero su molestia actual no le dejó procesar que le estaba gritando a uno que podía hacerle la vida realmente imposible._

_-No sea impertinente, Potter –Snape había atravesado el salón para llegar a estar a un palmo de distancia de Harry, imponiendo su presencia, intimidándolo con su altura._

_-Usted es quien no deja de acosarme con sus acusaciones._

_-Me robó, con todo el descaro del mundo, infringiendo la ley y metiéndose en mis dominios, cosa que no puedo permitir, mucho menos viniendo de su parte, un chiquillo que cree tener el poder de hacer que todo el mundo se rinda a sus pies._

_Harry apretó los puños, se sentía furioso, mareado de la rabia, tenía la vista borrosa._

_-Es el cretino más grande que he tenido la desdicha de conocer –sus palabras destilaban odio, algo que nunca se había permitido, con nadie, ni siquiera con Snape._

_Severus estuvo a punto de reclamar sus palabras, pero notó algo que no había percibido antes, el cuerpo de Potter, que temblaba visiblemente de la rabia, estaba emanando un calor que no debería por el tiempo y el frío en el lugar. Tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos vidriosos. _

_Todo fue en un par de segundos, los ojos de Harry se pusieron blancos de un momento al otro y el cuerpo del menor colapsó. Severus alcanzó a atraparlo en un segundo, contra su pecho, notando que había caído en la inconsciencia. Puso la mano sobre la cara de Potter y luego en su frente, tenía una fiebre atroz. Lo cargó en brazos y lo llevó a su despacho, dejándolo descansar sobre el sillón frente a la chimenea antes de ir por las pociones que podía necesitar, algo simple, sólo para bajar la fiebre fulminante que le atacó._

_Después de eso ni siquiera Severus lo entendió. Se quedó junto a Harry toda la tarde, hasta que vio que su fiebre bajó, humedeciendo el ambiente a su alrededor para que refrescara un poco, pero sin dejar de abrigarlo. Afloró en él un instinto de cuidado en el menor para garantizar su bienestar, pero no fuera sólo porque sí, sino por las palabras de Harry, en medio del delirio, cuando la fiebre estaba en punto crítico. "mamá, papá… tengo miedo"_

_Ese mínimo comentario, llamando a sus padres en medio del dolor, le dijeron a Severus la verdad, que Harry Potter no era más que un niño, un muchacho temeroso de lo que estaba viviendo. El altar de salvador en el que había puesto a Harry se caía ante sus ojos, dejando a un muchacho que sufría, que temía el de su propio futuro, sin saber qué es lo que venía por delante._

_Harry había despertado, sin saber qué es lo que había pasado, el gran paso que había dado y las confusiones de su profesor. Se había disculpado, pidiendo que olvidara esto y dado las gracias por los cuidados._

_Severus se quedó en su despachó, con las manos temblando, pasando una y otra vez en lo que acababa de pasar. Tenía mil y un preguntas, esperando ser respondidas. _

_Esa misma noche, en la cena, Severus convenció a los elfos de hacerle un favor, con motivos pedagógicos y en secreto absoluto, amenazándolos con expulsión del colegio si revelaban el secreto. Pusieron somníferos en las copas de Ron, Neville, Dean y Seamus. Cuando fueron las dos de la mañana, y con pleno conocimiento de que su plan había resultado, se dirigió a los dormitorios de los Gryffindor de cuarto año. Más específicamente, en la de Harry Potter._

_Se había acercado con cautela, esperando que Potter estuviera despierto, porque de no ser así iba a tener muchos problemas. Harry dormía plácidamente, como si nada pudiera perturbarlo, le movió un poco para despertarlo y el menor no demoró en abrir los ojos. Fue la primera vez que Severus vio a Harry sin sus lentes, con ese impresionante color verde brillar en sus ojos. La respiración se le había quedado atorada en la garganta, pero se dijo a sí mismo que debía reponerse rápido. _

_-¿Profesor?_

_-Sígame, Potter, es importante –le dijo en tono bajo._

_Harry se incorporó en su cama y se refregó los ojos para espantar el sueño. No sabía si era por el sueño del momento o qué, pero Harry se bajó de la cama y lo siguió, posiblemente ni notó que Severus lo había calzado con magia, pues no horas después no recordaba haberse puesto pantuflas._

_Llegaron a la mazmorra y Severus lo hiso entrar a su despacho, prendió la chimenea y le ofreció una taza de café, lo necesitaba más despierto aún._

_-¿Quiero saber qué pasa, Potter? –le preguntó, pero su tono no admitía queja._

_-No sé a qué se refiere, profesor._

_-Claro que lo sabes –se sentó en el sillón de un cuerpo que estaba junto al de Harry de dos cuerpos, no queriendo estar muy cerca del menor._

_Harry se removió nervioso en si sitio, mirando la chimenea._

_-¿Por qué debería decirle a usted, precisamente?_

_-No te estoy obligando…_

_-Me sacó de mis habitaciones en plena madrugada y me trajo a sus terrenos, sabiendo que no confío en usted. Luego me interroga… ¡¿Qué derecho tiene?! –le gritó poniéndose de pie y caminando a la salida._

_-Detente ahí –le dijo dándole alcance, impidiéndole salir._

_-¡Quiero volver a mi cuarto!_

_-No es necesario que grites._

_-¡¿No entiende que ya no quiero más?! –dijo rompiendo en llanto._

_-Estás con estrés, Potter –le dijo con calma, sosteniéndolo del brazo para llevarlo nuevamente al sillón, pero el chico no se movió, se dejó caer de rodillas, cubriéndose la cara con la mano que tenía libre del agarre de Snape._

_Severus sintió como el alma se le partía._

_-¿Por qué nadie entiende que ya no puedo más? No quiero pelear contra Voldemort, no quiero arriesgar mi vida en un torneo con otros que tienen más experiencia que yo._

_-Potter…_

_-Simplemente quiero ser un adolecente normal, sin problemas mortales, con los típicos dramas de la juventud, las novias, las espinillas, las notas en el colegio, no protegiéndome de un maniaco que quiere mi cabeza._

_Harry estaba liberándose de todo, sin notarlo siquiera. Severus no creyó ser espectador de tanta miseria por parte del menor._

_-No puedo más –dijo Harry._

_Severus hizo algo que nunca se imaginó hacer. Se agachó junto al menor y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo, dejándolo llorar contra su cuerpo, acunándolo._

_-Cálmese, señor Potter –le habló despacio _

_Harry no paró de llorar en mucho rato, dejando salir toda su frustración en el proceso._

_Estuvieron así por quizás cuanto tiempo, pero era necesario, por lo menos para Harry, mientras que Severus le dejaba descansar, arrullándolo._

_¡Él estaba arrullando a Potter contra su cuerpo, brindándole consuelo!_

_-Lo siento mucho –dijo Harry, cuando se hubiera repuesto y estuviera sentado en el sillón nuevamente, mientras recibía un vaso de agua de manos de su profesor._

_-Todos tenemos caídas, Potter –le dijo, esta vez sentándose a su lado._

_-Pero no debía, no ahora… no con usted._

_-¿Por qué no, Potter? –le preguntó recostándose contra el respaldo del sillón- Creo que Dumbledore diría que soy la persona perfecta para esto._

_Harry sonrió, por primera vez frente a Severus y en mucho tiempo._

_El tiempo pasó, pero Severus no dejaba de seguir los pasos de Harry, lo ayudaba en silencio, desde las sombras, acechándolo, pero sin incomodar al joven._

_El día de la prueba final fue un desafío a los nervios de Severus, su marca quemaba como el infierno, lo que significaba que el señor tenebroso estaba cerca. Lo peor de todo es que no podía ver a Harry, no podía velar por su bienestar, estaba en estado de histeria total, pero no se pudo quedar sin hacer nada, se las ingenió para meterse infiltrado en el laberinto, siguiendo a Harry desde unos metros atrás, vio como se acercaba con Diggori, pero el muchacho se hizo a un lado, no quiso ir por el premio, no podía más, quizás el reto de los magos lo había desestabilizado mentalmente un poco, o quizás, algo iba mal, por eso se acercó e hizo notar su presencia a Harry, quien le miró interrogante._

_-Algo va mal –le dijo cuando llegó a su lado._

_-¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry, sin ser consciente de que tomaba el trofeo del ganador._

_Severus sintió la magia arrebolarse alrededor a sostuvo a Harry del brazo, cuando sintió que había llegado a destino se alejó, escabulléndose para ver qué es lo que pasaba desde una prudente distancia, listo para intervenir. Vio aparecer a Pettigrew con una masa viscosa entre sus brazos, el señor oscuro, lo supo enseguida, vio a Harry siendo amarrado a una lapida e hizo su aparición, desarmó al traidor de los Potter y este dejó caer el cuerpo de Voldemort dentro de un caldero. Noqueó a la rata y se acercó a liberar a Harry que temblaba como una gelatina, lo abrazó contra su cuerpo y le dijo que todo estaba bien. Se acercaron juntos al caldero donde seguía sumergido el cuerpo de Voldemort. Una magia extraña salió de esta y sostuvo a Severus del cuello, como una mano invisible. Harry se desesperó, viendo como el aire poco a poco iba saliendo del cuerpo de quien había aprendido a querer como un amigo, como un protector. Entonces lo entendió, por mucho que no quisiera hacerlo, lo tendría que hacer, tarde o temprano. Sacó su varita y apunto al caldero gigante gritando la maldición asesina. El cuerpo de Severus cayó al suelo y Harry dejó caer su varita, como si se trata de una pistola muggle que acababa de disparar, se había convertido en algo que no quería, algo que no debía._

_-¡Lo siento tanto! –gritó entre lagrimas._

_Severus se acercó, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y lo abrazó, dejando que nuevamente llorara entre sus brazos._

_Ambos en el suelo, Severus estaba sentado y Harry acostado entre sus piernas cubriendo sus rostro bañado en lagrimas._

_-¡Soy un asesino!_

_-No lo eres, Potter –le dijo consolándolo-, eres el héroe, ¿Lo recuerdas? Eres nuestro salvador._

_Harry siguió llorando, pero hubo un momento en que se hincó frente al hombre y vio como el cuello largo y pálido de Snape, ahora mostraba los signos de la estrangulación._

_-No podía permitirlo –dijo pasando los dedos por las marcas rojas._

_Severus sintió el impulso, sólo lo hizo porque ambos lo necesitaban, pero lo beso, un beso superficial, algo sutil, como el beso que le das a un hijo._

_-Gracias por salvarme._

Después de ese beso no tuvieron otro, no por lo menos ese año, sino que hace dos meses, Harry ya iba a salir de Hogwarts, le quedaban pocas semanas más y sería libre para gritarle al mundo su amor, porque eso sí lo tenían claro, se amaban, como nunca antes lo habían hecho, como nunca antes pensaron que lo harían, porque era un sentimiento completamente diferente a todo lo que pudieran haber sentido algo. Era amor, cariño, compañerismo, camaradería, felicidad, regocijo.

El amanecer los encontró en la cama del profesor, abrazados, sin querer separarse por nada del mundo.

-Aún no me dices que es lo que te llevó a buscarme en la noche –le dijo luego de su beso mañanero- y no es que me moleste, pero hace tiempo que no lo hacías por temor a que el director nos descubriera.

-Creo que ya no me importa que Albus descubra nada. De todos modos queda poco tiempo antes de que te vayas y ya no nos puedan decir nada más –dijo acariciando su espalda, donde aún permanecía la cicatriz que dejó la maldición acecina en la espalda de su amor.

Ese había sido el día más difícil de su vida. Habían investigado y descubierto que debían encontrar las partes del alma de Voldemort, y destruir cada una de ella. La más difícil fue Harry, Albus dijo que lo haría, que se lo debía luego de tanto y lanzó la maldición con su varita en el cuerpo de Harry. Había estado inconsciente todo el día, pero había sobrevivido. Severus había querido correr a verlo, pero no podía dar a conocer su preocupación con quien se supone que no tenía ningún vínculo emocional. Había peleado, sí, le había gritado a Albus que tenía que haber otra solución, pero no la encontraron. Harry estaba terminando su sexto año cuando lo decidieron, tendrían que "matar" a Harry Potter.

La noche antes del sacrificio Severus lo había llevado a su habitación, por primera vez y le había hecho el amor.

Ahora por fin podían estar en paz. A Severus ya no le importaba que el mundo entero se enterara de que tenía una relación con Harry Potter, le daba realmente lo mismo, así que se podían empezar a gruñir y reclamar, pero él no lo dejaría, no con todo lo que le costó tenerlo a su lado, no con todo lo que le costó a ambos el admitir su amor.

Fin


End file.
